warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Stick of the Fallen
The Stick of the Fallen, or the Stick of Fallen Warriors, is a ThunderClan memorial created by Jayfeather, to remember each and every ThunderClan cat who was killed in the battle with the Place of No Stars. It is the job of every newly trained apprentice to learn the names of each of their fallen Clanmates. Description The Stick of the Fallen is a bark-stripped branch with six claw marks on it. Each of these claw marks was made by Jayfeather. There is a big mark up at the top, which represents ThunderClan's former leader, Firestar. It is the strongest and longest piece of wood in ThunderClan's camp, and is kept propped against the cliff below the Highledge. The cats whose deaths marked scratches on the stick are as follows: *Mousefur, a brave elder. *Hollyleaf, who left and came back just in time to help ThunderClan. *Foxleap, who died of his wounds. *Ferncloud, who died protecting the nursery. *Sorreltail, bravest of them all, hiding her wounds to take care of her kits. *Firestar, the leader who gave his last life for ThunderClan. Book mentions In the Super Editions ''Bramblestar's Storm :The Stick of the Fallen is a memorial created by one of ThunderClan's medicine cats, Jayfeather, as a way to remember their dead Clanmates. Bramblestar, ThunderClan's new leader, has deemed the stick and the memories it represents, as part of all apprentice training, telling each new ThunderClan trainee that they must memorize each scratch-mark, and the cats the stick represents. :Dewpaw, one of ThunderClan's apprentices, is asked by his mentor Whitewing to recite the names of their fallen Clanmates, and the apprentice recites them by heart. He mentions Mousefur, Hollyleaf, Foxleap, Ferncloud, Sorreltail, and Firestar. He explains how each of these cats died, and Bramblestar hopes that Firestar has approved of what ThunderClan has done. :To Jayfeather's dismay, the Stick of the Fallen is used to buoy Briarlight out of the camp, as she can not swim or climb up the camp wall when the flood reached the ThunderClan camp. Briarlight found it difficult to hold on, and Squirrelflight suggests that they should tie an ivy tendril around her and the stick. However, when the cats were nearing the top of the hollow, the stick was washed away in a crashing wave. :The stick is later found by the apprentices Seedpaw and Lilypaw. The stick is stuck in a river, and the two apprentices jump in to fetch it. They had not told any cat where they were going, yet a sign given to both Leafpool and Jayfeather gave Bramblestar enough hints to where the apprentices might have gone. Bramblestar jumped into the water in order to save Lilypaw, but was unable to reach Seedpaw in time. Much to Brightheart's efforts, the she-cat had died. :At a Gathering, Cherryfall finds the Stick of the Fallen in the lake, and reveals to the other Clans about it. This prompts for each Clan to reveal their own tributes. As a final tribute, Bramblestar suggests a new addition to the warrior code, and the other Clan leaders agree. The Stick of the Fallen is soon shown in the exclusive manga section. Memorials in other Clans :During a Gathering, it is mentioned by various significant Clan cats what each Clan does to remember their fallen Clanmates. *Onestar reports that WindClan remembers their fallen with a pile of stones. This pile is visited by a small patrol each day, to remember and be thankful for their sacrifice. *Mothwing reveals that RiverClan remembers their fallen with a small ring of ferns, in which each cat can remember their fallen Clanmates. *Rowanstar states that ShadowClan remembers their fallen by listing the names of their dead at night with the first call of an owl. Trivia *In ''Bramblestar's Storm, it mentions when the battle was over, Jayfeather made the claw marks on the stick and gave it its name; however, there is no mention of the Stick of the Fallen in Dovewing's Silence at all, even though it takes place right after the battle is finished and finishes at least more than a three-quarter moon after the battle. Gallery See also *Battle Against the Dark Forest Notes and references de:Stock der Gefallenen Kriegerfi:Kaatuneiden Salkoru:Ветвь Павшихpl:Patyk Poległych Category:Reference